The present embodiments relate to a system for performance readiness assessment. More specifically, the embodiments support passive acquisition of physiological and non-physiological data, and correlation of the acquired data that may impact performance.
Physical performance relates to the ability to perform a physical task. Such performance may be measured with one or more sensors. For example, wearable sensors are known in the art to measure physiological parameters during or following exercise. An example measurement may be heart rate. Other forms of wearable sensors may measure distance traveled, pace, speed, etc. In general, physical performance is a function of size, shape, sex, and age. Data from these sensors can be used to measure performance factors. For example, recent commercialization of these sensors may be found in a physical activity tracker device that tracks steps, distance, calories burned, etc. Accordingly, physical performance tracking devices are known in the art.
There are limitations associated with tracking physical activity through use of a wearable tracking device. Specifically, such devices are known to track activity and inactivity, but they do not provide insight to take any intelligent action from any associated data. For example, it is understood that if the tracked data is not within defined limits, further evaluation of the subject may be warranted. In other words, if the sensor data is considered low for the subject, and an alarm is generated, this alarm is merely an audible communication platform to indicate that the data is in a low range. There is no venue for further assessment to determine when the data is in the low range. In other words, the physical activity tracker merely gathers data associated with activity, or in one embodiment, inactivity, and may even process the data to demonstrate changes in physical activity over time. However, the physical activity tracker is essentially a closed system as it merely tracks data from a select category of sensors. The physical activity tracker does not interface with components external to the sensors and associated sensor data. Accordingly, the physical activity tracker is limited to the sensor and associated sensor data, and does not provide insight or suggestions into further evaluation for improvement, or the basis for any assessed impairment.